Who's Line is it Anyway: The Naruto Way
by RioDios
Summary: *being re-written*
1. Chapter 1

Who's Line is it Anyway: The Naruto Way

A Mexican girl with blood red hair and dark green eyes came to the 'Who's Line' desk.

"Sup Everyone! I ain't gonna reveal my true self, so DEAL WITH MY ANIME SELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, for the record, I am Daisy, and if you don't like it…TOUGH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway Staring:

Gimme My Ramen…Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto waves to the crowd.

My therapist is on vacation…Haruno Sakura! Sakura glares at the Hostess

I love my big brother…Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke glared daggers at the announcer.

As good as I get…Hatake Kakashi! He just shifts his eyes and keeps reading his book.

"And I'm your host Daisy, and why the hell do you want to know my last name?"

"Okay, let's start this already so I can start my…I mean our fun. Welcome to Who's line is it Anyway: The Naruto Way, A show where everything is made up on the spot and the points don't matter, that's right the points are just like Sakura getting a date with Sasuke."

"HEY! I heard that!" Sakura yelled from one of the four seats.

"So? It's true."

Laughter erupts from the audience.

"Why the hell are we here!" Naruto yelled. "Because I dragged you here after I knocked you all out and you awoke here and also…THIS IS MY SHOW! YOU ARE STUCK ON IT FOR ALL ETERNITY! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto yells "NO!" that can be heard from all around the world. "I'M GETTEN OUTTA HERE!" Naruto runs for the exit. "Dummy, you say it's your show, but you leave exits in the studio." He opens the door and sees the studio. "WTF!" He runs out the door to end up in front of the studio again. "Ha, and you say I'm the dummy, I told you that you are stuck in here forever! HA!" Naruto runs thru the door again, and again, and again.

_Please stand by while Naruto runs through the 'exit' 80 more times._

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by

Stand by and bladie dadie da

"Moron, are you gonna try that again, or can we get on with the show?" "No, I'm probably gonna try that one more time. Then we can continue the show." "Okay, whatever, you're payin' me by the minute, so I don't care." "Where not payin you!" "Yes you are: it's all right here in your contract. It clearly states that all of you pay me by the minute whether you want to or not. And so far I've made about $80 right here. So run thru it again and get back to your seat. I really want to get going." "Fine." Naruto walks back to his seat.

"Okay, now we're at two pages and now we can start, our first game is called 'Two word vocabulary' this is for Naruto, Sakura, and dumbass, AKA Sasuke." A load of Sasuke lovers got into attack mode. "Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot, we had Sasuke lovers in here. Oh well here goes: BindingGenjutsu." All the Sasuke lovers were restraint and fell back to their seats. "Now, as I was saying in this game Sakura and Naruto can only speak in the words I give them. Sasuke can say anything he wants during the skit. Naruto your words are: 'Whoa, what the heck is that', and 'Are you sure?' Sakura, your lines are: 'Is this right?' and 'Geez, finally' your scene is Sasuke you're a general getting ready for war, and Naruto and Sakura are the only two troops. Ready? Go."

"Also to save my poor hands here is how they talk:

Sasuke's words are normal

Sakura's is **bold**

And Naruto is _italic_."

"Well troops this is it. We have to go to war."

**"Geez, finally." **

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, now take this Naruto."

_"Whoa, what the heck is that?" _

"That's a gun moron."

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yes I'm sure! Now take the gun! Sakura hold this."

**"Is this right?" **

"No, that's upside down!"

"_Are you sure?" _

"YES! I'm sure!"

"_Whoa, what the heck is that?" _

"That's the ground, oh here come the enemy!"

**"Geez, finally." **

"We have to blow them all up or we die."

**"Is this right?" **

"NO! That thing is upside down again, you can blow us up!"

**"Geez, finally." **

"_Are you sure?"_

"YES!"

"_Whoa, what the heck is that?" _

"That's a grenade."

**"Is this right?" Sakura had the pin out. **

"_Whoa, what the heck is that?" _

"THAT GRENADE IS REAL!"

Both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison: "OMG! RUN!"

_Beep._

"Duh it's real. Why would I put fake items on here? Oh wait, that didn't come out right. Oh well. 1000 points each except for Sasuke because I just don't like you. 1 point to you." "Why just one?" "The points don't matter anyway, so suck it up. Besides, be grateful that you even got a point."

"Okay, that's all the time I have left on the computer, so if you have Scene from a hat scene, or a Hoedown you would like me to post, just review. Please."


	2. Wierd NewsCasters

**Whose Line is it Anyway: The Naruto Way**

A Mexican girl with blood red hair and dark green eyes came to the 'Who's Line' desk.

"Sup Everyone! I'm back!"

evil music plays in the background

"Okay, that was weird. Anyway, I liked the reviews and I had a HUGE writers block trying to write this. Well you don't want to hear me babble, or do you? Anyway, let's get on with the chapter before I get bored."

* * *

"Welcome to Whose line is it Anyway the Naruto way. Today I will torture…I mean introduce Team…Uh, I forgot just what their cell number was. Well, it's Asuma's Team:

"I'm just a weird blonde…Yamanaka Ino!" Ino both waves and glares at the hostess.

"Let's eat until our heart stops…Akimichi Chouji!" Chouji continues eating his bag of chips.

"I'm energetic and I like it…Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the ground.

And…

"I smoke 234 cigarettes a day…Asuma!"

"You forgot my first name!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU MORON!"

"SO?"

"I DON'T EVEN THINKYOU KNOW YOUR FIRST NAME!"

_Stand by for a few minuets while Daisy and Asuma yell at each other._

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

"Okay, I beat the crud out of him, now, let's get on with this!" Asuma was in his chair both bleeding in a few places and trying to light a cigarette.

"HEY! No smoking in my studio!"

"Says who?"

"Says me you jackass!"

_Unfortunately you have to wait a little longer; they're going at it again._

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

_Stand by _

_Stand by_

_Stand by_

Daisy comes back to the 'whose line' desk with 155 packs of cigarettes.

"HA! I got them all!" Asuma is in his chair.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" Asuma jumps at the hostess with his iron knuckles.

"If it worked on the Sasuke lovers it'll work on you to…BINDING GENJUTSU!" He was in his chair yet again, only now, he was stuck there.

"According to my computer, we're at two pages and we haven't even got to the game yet. Well, let's get on with it! Oh, I forgot to mention, they're will be a surprise guest on each chapter, they'll sit next to me, and watch the others get tortured. Today we have on our show…… AH! The cutest member of Fruits Basket….Sohma Momiji!" The little rabbit boy came and sat next to the hostess.

"Hello Momiji! Thank you for being on the show today."

"Hi Daisy, uh, how did I get here? Wasn't someone else supposed to be here? I'm not due till the next chapter."

"Yeah, about that, we were supposed to have Sesshomaru over here, but one of my friends got to him first. Wait, here he is!"

Sesshomaru runs thru the studio at lighting speed, while being chased by a girl with purple and black hair.

"HELP ME!"

"FLUFFY COME BACK HERE!"

"MY NAME IS NOT FLUFFY!" He says as he runs to the exit.

"Wait! Don't go thru that!" Daisy yells.

Too late.

"Oh well, we'll see him again."

She was right; Fluffy was again back in the studio.

"THE HELL?" He yelled.

"I forgot to say, if you get on this show, your stuck on it, just ask Naruto."

"You HAVE to hide me from her!"

"Oh, the one that was chasing you? ROSE! He's over here!"

"Oh, just for the record, Glaivegurl is my friend from the real world, and I got permission to put her in my fic."

"AH! FLUFFY COME BACK HERE DAMMIT!"

"Well, while they're chasing each other thru the studio we'll get on with the game."

"Okay, this is a game for all four of you; and it's my personal favorite: Weird Newscasters. Here we give all four peoples different personalities, and I don't give a damn if you don't like it. Okay!"

"We'll start off with Chouji, you're the anchor, your co-anchor Azuma; who is still stuck in a chair, is a health freak and absolutely can't stand smoking, and tries to make everyone stop."

"Shikamaru, you're doing the weather and you're an overly crazy neat freak."

"Ino, you're a dark gloomy angst girl who hates Sasuke."

"WHAT! I could NEVER hate Sasuke! I love him!"

"Ug, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this, Ino come here for a bit."

Daisy held out a spinning disk with a pink, blue, purple, white and black swirl pattern.

"I want you to look into the middle of this disk and don't blink when I spin it okay?"

"NO! What's this for?"

"It's a 'Sasuke will love me more disk', so will you look into it?"

"YES I WILL! Okay, I'm looking at the center, okay, spin it!"

Daisy spun the disk over and over and Ino didn't even blink while staring into the center of it. Soon, Ino's eyes were completely focused on the center; the colors were soon the swirl pattern in her eyes. Her arms dropped, and she was completely in a trace of hypnosis.

"Heh, I knew it would work."

"Ino, close you're eyes and listen."

She gave a vacant stare, and nodded.

"When I snap my figures, you will be a super angsty girl, and hate Sasuke, you've always hated Sasuke. And you will only listen to me, and last, you will only turn back when I say so. Okay and…. Snap"

Ino's eyes where open.

"Ino, go back to the place you started so I can get on with the game."

"Yes ma'm"

"Alright! It worked! Okay, where was I? Oh I remember, go when you hear the music."

Music thing.

Chouji says: "Hello everyone and welcome to the 4:00 news, I'm your anchor P.B.J tonight's top story, why do crazy hosts trick innocent people. Here to explain this stupid subject is our co-anchor B.S. Good."

Azuma is a health freak and absolutely can't stand smoking, and tries to make everyone stop.

Azuma sits up. "Yeah, I think I know why authors do that, it's because they smoke! MY GOD! The writers SMOKE! Why? Because it's their way of saying they need help! It's not the writers' fault, its people who smoke. I know it's hard but you can always go to the Smoking of Other Luster, or SOOL. It's not your fault you smoke; it's the reason behind it. Now, we go to our sports with Death to Preps."

Shikamaru's an overly crazy neat freak.

"The Red Sneakers won the title of. MY GOD! This board is FILTHY! Rag, I need a rag! What are you looking at? I'm TRYING to clean here!"

"Okay, while our weather man is cleaning the already clean board, we'll go to our weather girl……I. M. A. Blonde.

Ino's a dark gloomy angst girl who hates Sasuke.

"The weather is gonna suck, and so does Sasuke. Konoha is gonna be taken over by the Gay-snake shim Orochimaru, and Sasuke is gonna turn gay and join him. Have a shitty day."

"Uh…Okay, join us in 4 minutes for the same news, until then I'm gonna go nuts surrounded by these idiots. I'm P.B.J, and see you later."

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

"Okay, I've had a fun time, 1000 points to each except the angsty blonde. NO offence to other blondes. Have a good day and see you later! And remember, Orochimaru is in the parking lot to whoever wants to beat the shiitake out of him. And give a round of applause to our special guest: MOMIJI SOHMA! Good night everybody!"

And Rose continues to chase Fluffy throughout the studio.

Okay, I want reviews and I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR Scene from a hat! I REALLY NEED THOSE!


End file.
